Dont Speck
by SlayerFaith02
Summary: no good on summaries..but here gose...its been 3 years since Naruto passed away. This is what he left behind. A village that still hated him...and his lover... One-Shot


**Hay SlayerFaith02 here with a new one shot. SasuXNaru. First time on one of these so please be nice the song is in bold and italiced **

**Disclamer; i donot own Naruto OR the song used. The only OC's in this happen to belong to my friends who aloud me to use then, and i own Kasumi...that it...enjoy**

**Don't Speck**

It happened all to fast to be real. One minuet he was there, standing there, the setting sun sending colours of reds and oranges across the sky.  
"Hay, why are you looking at me like that?" Those words where forever itched in the anbu's mind as they watched the small stream of crimson slowly make its mark on the golden skin. It tock the anbu's partner forever to fall, and that was the day, Uchiha Sasuke's life, went down hill.

The sun was rising. Sending the once dark and lonely streets away, bringing out the early life that resided in the Hidden Leaf Village known as Konoha. Though, the light may have been a reinsurance to many that despised the shadowed life, today was a day of morning for a select group of people within the village.

It was late morning when the pink haired medic ninja was caught looking over at the mounting where the faces of the founders of Konoha was. Her memories of years long passed trickled though her mind. The silly grin that was always plastered on his face, the way he'd try and beet their sensei and other team mate.

_One day I will become Hokage, then everyone will have to respect me_ She smiled a sad smile at the sentence. Even though he had passed on, nobody actually cared except those who knew him. The village still loathed him, even when he was dead.  
"That's all you ever wanted wasn't it?" She asked the passing breeze. "To be accepted as you, and not as-"  
"Sakura-Chan!" Stopping in her wake, she looked round to see the rest of Rookie 9 appear. One was missing from the group. This worried her, but not too much to go spazzing about...if she was younger, maybe, but not now. Now she knew...what it was like to be grieving for something you know can not be undone.  
"Afternoon" she smiled

The market was busy today. Dull onyx eyes scanned the area. Back to how they used to be. Emotionless. Cold. Even watching the life of others unfold reminded of times long forgotten. Memories plagued him mind. Little kids ran past, playing their own version of tag.  
"I'm the demon Kyuubi! Roar Roar Roar!!" A child cried as he went to chase the others again, who where laughing as they went.

"Tate!!" A woman cried in disgust. Seeming to be the boy's mother.  
"Sorry mama" and he ran off to join his friends as the older man, who had gone unnoticed watched as the woman turned to her friend.  
"I'm glad both demon and the holder are finally gone, but you never know." The woman stated.  
"True. It's nice to not live in fear of the Kyuubi container being one of the Anbu ops ne?"

Unnoticed by the two women, the raven was glaring death at them. How dare they! They didn't know _him_, not like he did, not at all. Both laughed in joy, and yet still the man was angry. It wasn't enough to let them off free. But...at the moment...he was willing to let it go. Until his ears caught the next sentence;  
'It would be a disgrace if the Kyuubi had stayed an Anbu as he would surely kill again and that it would be a disgrace for Kyuubi to corrupt or disgrace the Uchiha clan by touching or even being in the same presence as Sasuke-Sama's" The younger of the two said.  
"The Uchiha never left his side. Think Kyuubi did something to him?" The mother of the young boy asked  
"Most likely. What didn't Kyuubi do? He tainted that young Uchiha."

That was it. Both women nearly screamed as they came face to face with a very pissed off Uchiha, the last one of his clan. The signature Sharingan was activated, though, they could have sworn that at times it melted together instead of being the 3 separate swirls.

"Naruto was not Kyuubi but just its container so it wasn't his fault Kyuubi attacked," Came a dark hiss, "and if I had to choose again of who I chose to wed, even if my family were alive, I'd still choose Naruto because he was the only person in Konoha that cared about others more than himself." The angered Uchiha snarled, The Sharingan changed flashed quickly before returning to normal. "I can chose who I want, when I want, got it??" One of them nodded, being the mother, fear evident in her eyes.

"Why do you care for Kyuubi so much when it was him that drove you to Oricimaru's aid? Then to the Akatsuki?" The younger woman asked, going way below the belt at that statement "Why didn't you kill him before??" she asked...a dark shadow loomed over the angered Uchiha "It would have saved the elders from doing it. You would have saved the village too!!"

It all came too fast. The angered Uchiha had slammed the woman into the wall, his hand clasped tightly round her throat, chocking the air outta her body. The other tried to help her friend. Only to have the tip of a very sharp Katana positioned at the base of her neck. He leaned in closer to the other woman, the Sharingan still in use, though flashing more into the Mangyeko Sharingan then it was originally. When he spoke, his voice was laced in venom and such a death like tone it made the pinned woman's insides turn cold.

"Listen and listen well, if I ever hear another bad word said or any bad rumours about Naruto being Kyuubi and destroying the village then hell have mercy on you as you feel like you couldn't protect the one thing which you had that was decent enough to keep." He ended darkly.  
"Believe me lady he would" Came a cold female's voice, long red hair blew in the wind, as she stood by them, watching the scene unfold.

Mikoto had simply been in the market when she had seen the annoyed Uchiha push the woman up against the wall. She stood there in her normal attire. Looking from one to the other. Not that this situation bothered her much, it was normal these days.

"I suggest you go and get away from the Uchiha now" Mikoto said in her own dark voice, didn't take a rocket scientist to know what had coursed the raven's outburst. She sent the dark haired man a look as he grudgingly let them go. Both hurried along. "What the hell was that about?" she added once they where gone. She got no answer, but a dark look instead.

"They deserved it...why did you get involved?"  
"Erm, lets see, cause I don't think he'd want to see you like this Uchiha!" Everyone new it was a taboo to say _his_ name around the raven. Just as she was about to ask the Uchiha another question, a puff of smoke, and he was gone. "Charming"

In a small complex, Sasuke laid, unable to get the afternoon's events outta his head. He should have killed them there and then. He looked over at a chest of draws and saw a photo of two young men. They looked no older then at lest 21. They had both passed their test with fly colours.

_"Come on you two" the pink haired woman smiled as she held out her camera to take a photo of her two friends and team mates. Sasuke simply glared at the woman, she could be so annoying at times. And this so happened to be one of those times. The other man however rolled his eyes, an oasis blue, and placed his arm around the raven.  
"Surely the Grate Uchiha isn't frightened of a photo?"  
"Say Konoha!" The flash had been enough to blind them both.  
"Wasn't so hard now was it?"  
"Shut it dobe"_

The photo had turned out quite good actually. The sun had shone brightly that day, it had been worm, but with a cool summer breeze to the day too. Blond hair had been captured in motion as the breeze had passed them. Golden skin contrasted to Sasuke's pale complexion. 3 dark whisker like scars decorated both sides of his cheeks as he wore the usual carefree grin. As if nothing mattered at that moment. Everything about that man contrasted against Sasuke at that time.

Sasuke had to admit. He had never made the right choices when he decided to leave when he was younger. Everyone has the right to make mistakes don't they? Despite what people said, what he himself had said, he had missed those days where he had the annoying, idiotic, yet sensitive and fun loving blond with him. You know the saying, absence makes the heart fonder? That's true. Sasuke's heart did grow fond for a curtain blond haired boy. Though, he couldn't deny that having the Kitsune try to bring him back hadn't been heart pulling. But at the time, he never thought of that. Never realised those extremely dark feelings rise with each passing day.

They had done so much together when Sasuke had returned. As if nothing had ever changed. As if Sasuke had never left at all.. And it was grate. Everything was how it should have been... Until that fateful day, both Kyuubi and his holder left this life, for another.

Sasuke never slept, never ate, the nightmares of losing his only love plagued his dreams. It had made him more irritable and colder then usual. 3 years it had been. 3 years of loneliness had diseased his mind, soul and heart.

Tears had escaped from their prison of ice. He whipped them away angrily. He needed something to keep his mind occupied. When he remembered that Tsunade had wanted to talk to him about a mission she wanted he to do.

The moon was high, bringing out the night life. The bars and late night shoppers where making their move. Tonight, a new band was playing a one off. It wasn't unusual for odd ninja's to entertain in unspoken talents like music or jokes. 3 women sat in the back of a club getting ready to go on stage. They all knew their parts.

"Remember, this rouge is highly skilled." Tsunade had explained "I trust you to keep a cool head"

The 3 girls walked onto stage. They looked around. Full house tonight. Not bad.  
"This song's very special to use" The red haired explained down the mike. It was Makoto. "Its dedicated to a good few friends of ours..."

The same Oak tree stood tall and proud. A small smirk had appeared upon the hidden anbu's face. Trust Tsunade-sama to send him here. Memories of long ago flooded his mind.

"...who cant be here tonight, and to anybody who's recently lost someone special." Makoto finished before they started to play. The bar had gone silent;

**_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always_**

It was a memory alright, though like it was like it was real, as if he where there. It had been after one of their missions.

"Naruto..." The blond one turned around, hearing his name from his crush for the first time kinda scared him, and surprised him at the same time. Usury it was dobe or baka. Naruto had been humming some sorta tune. A few bandages where wrapped around him. "why did you push me outta the way?" Naruto blinked before looking away from his friend/rival/crush, 

making sure not to make eye contact.  
"Thought it was pretty obvious myself" Naruto said quietly...

At that time, Sasuke never knew the emotions of Naruto's actions, on each one, his blond idiot had tock most of the damage. Just like him to do that.

**_I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end_**

The masked Anbu simply watched as that one faded and another on replaced it, this had been the day that both the Raven and Kitsune had confessed to each other their feelings. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the slightly younger version of himself silence the stumbling blond with a kiss of passion and longing, one that had soon after, been shared with his dobe a lot afterwards.

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

Another one flooded forward as the last faded into the night. The lights of the village were beautiful. The scenery was breathtaking, a slight moan pieced the night's quite life. The spring breeze blew fallen cherry blossoms over to where the couple where. The petals flew past, the face of his lover, blond hair stuck to his face as blue eyes shone up in an adoring, loving way.

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**

Nothing but pure love had shone through in those blue orbs. As the memory faded another replaced, each a cherished moment. Sasuke was thankful for the mask that was hiding the escapee tears that he could no longer hide.

**_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_**

The next one was only short, but it still hurt him. It was one a few years back now, when he had finally plucked up the courage to ask his only love, to spend the rest of their lives together. The look upon his lovers face was a strange on to read. Naruto had been silent. Sasuke was hoping it was of a good singe and nothing bad.

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**

But it had been a good sign, for the raven had been pounce on by the Kitsune in joy. Tears welled up Naruto's eyes as he laughed in Sasuke's ear.  
"Of course I will" Naruto whispered, a small smile appeared upon Sasuke's face, a smile that was only reserved for his Naru-Chan.

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

And yet , Sasuke would have traded anything to have that life back. To have what was taken away from him. It wasn't fair. Why should everyone else be aloud to be happy with those they loved?

You and me I can see us dying...are we?  
(instrumental)

They had been on another mission. The rogue ninja had been confirmed as someone from the Sound village. The two had trailed the ninja to that very spot, where so much had happened for them. Most nights just spent watching the sunset, (if their not making out that is).  
"He's still about. He hasn't moved" Naruto stated to his partner  
"I can still scene his Chakra, so he cant be that far" Sasuke said as Naruto turned and smiled at him. At it was at that moment, that very impulse that fate had turned against them.

**_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons_**

The weapon and its wielder where aimed for Sasuke, but they never got the target they had intended, no. It had gotten someone else instead, someone close to the shocked raven. Worn, dark liquid dripped onto Sasuke as he looked at what had become of his lover.  
"H-hay" Naruto whispered "why are you looking at me like that?" A small smile crept upon 

Naruto's face as the crimson fluid travelled down his golden skin. Sasuke felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces that would never mend. "Heh, looks like the weddings off" Naruto managed to say before he fell. And god did he fall. It was only a few seconds, but for Sasuke, it felt like a lifetime. Sasuke grabbed him and placed him onto the ground.

**_Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_**

"Don't move okay?"  
"Sasuke, please, its no use." Sasuke looked at his lover. How could Naruto just give up like this? This wasn't him at all. That's why Sasuke envied Naruto all those years ago. Simply cause he never gave up. "Thank you. Not many people respected me, and only regarded me as Kyuubi's container, or Kyuubi itself. But you didn't." He whispered. Naruto closed his eyes. "Thank you Sasuke Uchiha, for loving me, for me"  
"Don't speck!! It'll kill you quicker if you move. Please Naruto, please don't leave me" Their came nothing. He had already gone, And Sasuke stayed by his side, and cried. He didn't care that the ninja had gone, all that mattered, was that he had lost the most important thing to him.

**_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons_**

"I hate this life" Sasuke mumbled. "With all its memories of you when you're never coming back to me." He tock off his mask, the tears had long dried. A figure appeared. A hazy, ghostly form of a person. They where shouting something. But Sasuke couldn't hear them, until he felt pain in his side as a kunai was sent into his back. He hissed in pain as he turned around, looking at his attacker.

**_I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la_**

Turning round, looking at the attacker, pure anger faired though his body as his brain seemed to recognize his attacker. It was the one from Sound 3 years ago. With his Sharingan activated, he attacked, leaving no room for pity or mercy as he left none of the body unharmed. In all reason, he knew he had simply re-paid the favour by killing it.

Sasuke stood their for a few minuets, breathing heavily before the world began to spin nastily. Ne never bothered to take the weapon out that was killing him. It had been poisoned, and it seemed to be fast acting from the movement made. A small smile was on his face. So 

this was death. It wasn't that grate.  
I think I'll rest my eyes for a bit He thought to himself.

"Sasuke-Teme, wake up already" Came a voice, slowly Sasuke awoke, only to meet Bright blue eyes, and a young man who seemed to be pouting. It was cute. Golden skin reflected the lights rays as blond hair blew in the unheard wind. "So, you're finally awake then" They asked as Sasuke sat up, no longer feeling the pain of the previous battle. "You had me worried shittless Teme"  
"Ow..N-Naruto?"  
"Who else?" The blond smiled as he got up from his squatting position. "Need a hand?" Sasuke tock the hand, before hugging the figure next to him, bringing Naruto back down. "erm...everyone's waiting for you"  
"They can wait" It was true, He had been 7 when he lost his family, a lot of time had passed, and he'd lived with it, but with the dobe, he just wanted to hold him again, in case it wasn't real. "I don't wanna lose you again"  
Naruto blushed slightly, true, he had missed Sasuke a lot too. Watching over him had been hard. Very. But now they where back together...

**_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_**

The gig was over. All 3 girls where watching the sky as two shooting stars flew by.  
"Everyone make a wish" One of the members said.  
"That means something better" Makoto said, as the other two looked at her "Two lost souls are finally reunited at last" She smiled.

The end.

**R&R**


End file.
